User talk:StarFire209
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 20:01, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Note If you don't like anything I've written, well, you know where the exit is. If you ask a question, I'll probably answer unless I choose not to deal with you. If I sound a little cranky, I have my reasons. --StarFire209 01:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Constant Edits on Extinction Hi, . Just letting you know that, when editing, you should use the "Show Preview" button as often as possible to avoid making constant edits on a page. Constantly editing floods the and puts an unnecessary load on the database. You can find the "show preview" button located next to the "save page" button. Thanks, and welcome to Memory Alpha! :) -- Sulfur 11:40, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::I do preview before saving. For reasons I'd rather not discuss, I sometimes have to stop in the middle of what I'm doing. If I don't save what I've written, I may lose it if my session times out (which has happened several times). I don't want to leave a page open with a lot of material unsaved because I may not get back to it right away so I've taken to saving smaller complete "chunks." I didn't realize the impact doing that would have. Sorry. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to complete all changes to an article in a single save but I will try to be more aware of this issue in the future.--StarFire209 15:07, 30 August 2007 (UTC) AD Dogma ;If you would like, I can pull my conversations on this issue here from whatever pages they're on so they're not all over the place. I just asked and responded where I found the issue. :You asked and responded everywhere on MA, not just where you FIRST found the issue. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:08, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::If you actually read and understood what I wrote, you would see that I said "where I found", not "where I '''''FIRST found."'' It's not my fault if the issue is not localized. If you respond to something I '''didn't say, it reflects poorly on you, not me. I thought it was doing you a favor to remove it. But, if you want to preserve that for posterity, go right ahead. In the future, if you or anyone responds on this page to things I didn't say, it makes you or whoever look bad and I would rather not deal with it, so I'll just delete it. – Have Heresy, Will Challenge, Write StarFire209 20:02, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :I read what you wrote, and I told you what you did wrong. You are still very new here, and you need to accept thaty you haven't learned the rules and take criticism when you get it, rather than being a little prick (sorry, but that is how you are behaving) who has decided he is going to try to take over the place flying in the face of people who have been here years and devoted years of energy. You will NOT simply delete comments of a non-vandalistic nature, or you will be blocked for violating MA policy. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:34, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::I read your archives. You have your own share of problems with the rules and other users and admins so you might want to dial down the moral outrage. Don't take it upon yourself to tell me what I will and won't do when there are admins for that even if you think some of them might be elitist.. ::In your zeal to tell me not to delete comments I don't want on my talk page, you deleted valid comments another contributor made. Check the history. Try not to delete comments made on MY page, huh? ::I think it would be better if we didn't deal with each other. You think I'm a "little prick" (ooh, such language!) and I think I don't want to deal with you.– Have Heresy, Will Challenge, Write StarFire209 21:07, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I have had the occasional run in with administrators, but most of them after I had been a long established member of this site, not in my first two weeks. I also have decided to actually LEARN from criticism, not act like everyone is out to get me and I am the only one that can possibly be right. You have continually violated policy, told everyone that we are wrong when we have been at this far longer than you, etc. As for the comment that got deleted from your page by me, I don't know how that happened. It was a mistake, I did not even see a further comment, and certainly did not intentionally delete it. It was either a browser error, or highlighting error, or some such,. You will probably decide to not believe me, and I couldn't give a crap. As for not dealing with each other, tough luck man, you have decided to try to take over the place in articles that I care about, you are going to deal with me. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:35, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'll quit zinging you. Apparently, you and perhaps others have missed the point of my Heresy remarks and reference to . ::There seems to be a lot of information on MA that is accepted as valid with the same fervor that religious dogma is. When I challenged that dogma, the only counterarguments I got was "that's accepted policy" or "we've been here longer than you." That's a Voth Ministry of Elders "because we said so" kind of response and I think it's wrong, especially here. ::I think dogma needs to be challenged. Not just here, but everywhere. How do you know you're right if you're unwilling to consider that you might be wrong? I prefer to break things down to their components and see if the pieces fit the way people say they do. I try to accomplish that using language and logic and a knowledge of history and human behavior. You guys may be here longer than I have but I have probably been breathing longer than most of you. These are things you should be using every day, not just here, but in the real world. If the evidence or logic is weak or flawed, it's not wrong to insist that it be strengthened or fixed whether it belongs to me or you or the person who wants your vote. I can't be anymore straightforward than that. – Have Heresy, Will Challenge, Write StarFire209 22:59, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Thomas / Will (repost) Hi. Just wanted to say to you here that I've discussed your arguments with some friends. We concluded that your proposal is the most neutral way. Also since my friends and I agree that there is no longer an original. I've created an early life article. i've done some job with linking and filling the page with text. -- Örlogskapten... Channel Open... 21:44, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the repost. Great job. You should give yourself a promotion to Kommendorkapten. :) – Have Heresy, Will Challenge, Write StarFire209 22:59, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Food for Thought Hi StarFire209. Regarding your comment on your user page, I think you might want to know that Memory Alpha shares a user database with Wikia. That means that if you register on any of the Wikia sites (X-Files Wiki, DC Animated Wiki, any of them), you will be listed in the database here. This is there is such an inflated list. :I've read a lot of talk pages. People started to contribute, the entrenched quashed them for seemingly trivial reasons or none at all, then the newbies went away. So maybe the numbers are off but the anecdotal evidence is there. Also, a hundred is a very high number for a wiki of this type. Hopefully, though, with your help we can make it higher.--Tim Thomason 00:40, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't see that happening, Tim. The following is my opinion, based on what I've seen. Only take offense if it applies to you. There are established contributors, some of whom are admins, who apply or ignore or reinterpret the rules to suit themselves. Pages get reverted without explanation. Pages get deleted, not recommended for deletion, without explanation. Anything that challenges the established dogma is treated like heresy. Statements are made without canon evidence then the entrenched get upset when asked for proof. Speculation is allowed or denied based on its agreement with dogma. Real world facts are used or ignored depending on what the entrenched want. There's no rational thinking, common sense seems quite uncommon. There seems to be only a minimal understanding of the complexities of the English language. This is nothing new in the history of the world. A small group with a little more knowledge and power comes to think of itself as privileged, somehow above the rest, "more equal than others." Its members don't feel the need to explain themselves or to improve themselves. It becomes all about making everyone else do things their way, follow their vision of what the "community" should be. That's how it appears to me. Maybe I'm wrong, so be it. I've been wrong before. After all, I thought this was going to be fun. I won't guarantee I won't be back but that's the way to bet. --StarFire209 13:47, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Friends List Hey there. I'm adding a friends list on my user page (more of a people I know on MA) and I was wondering if I could add you? Judging by your user page, you seem like someone with a great sense of humour. Thanks. -- TrekFan Talk 15:19, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Trekie Vs. Trekker You clearly have a strong opinion on the differance betwen the definition of a Trekie and a Trekker. What exactly is the differance, in your words. ( 12:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC)) :Starfire's last contribution to MA was over a year ago, and he didn't exact leave as a "happy camper." I don't think he's coming back. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:41, 4 December 2008 (UTC)